


Midnight Drives

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Cas, cas fall asleep in Impala, dean looks out for cas, midnight drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Cas has been struggling to sleep, and wants Dean's help. Dean remembers something that Cas always did. Falling asleep in the Impala on long drives, so Dean takes him for a late night drive until he falls asleep. Dean drives for ages until he can't drive anymore, pulls over and ends up falling asleep huddled up to sleep soundly beside Cas.





	Midnight Drives

It was a late night in Lebanon Kansas, the bunker is silent, just the occasional buzz from the still working systems. Dean and Sam had retired to bed basically as soon as they arrived home from their hunt, but Cas still was awake, pacing the halls as quietly as he could, as to not wake the Winchester brothers. He had recently become human, after Metatron stole his Grace to cast all the Angels out of Heaven, so he no longer had his wings and had to eat, sleep and function as a human. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never grasp the concept of sleeping. He spent most days with the Winchester’s driving from state to state, on their hunts, their salt and burns, and the numerous hours of Lore searching and researching cases, but with every day he worked with them, the more he’d feel worn down, but once everyone settled for the night, he stayed awake, for god knows what reason, pacing the hallways and trying to tire himself out. He wanted to run to Dean’s side as he always knew what to do, but he didn’t want to wake him up. He needed to sleep… as he paced the hallways, he yawned continuously, but when he laid down again for the 5th time that night, he just couldn’t doze off. That was enough! Off to Dean’s room he went…  
He walked past Sam’s room, as usual, door was closed but you could still hear the occasional grunt or snore from him. Cas was slightly surprised however when he noticed Dean’s door slightly ajar. Dean had never slept with his door open before, so what was this about? Cas nudged the door with his shoulder and walked through. Dean was pyjama clad on top of the blankets, tangled in the sheet, and snoring. Cas sighed, did he really want to wake Dean up? Was this really worth it…? He turned to back out the door, when he stepped awkwardly, tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor. Suddenly the lights go on and Dean is sitting up now, gun in hand pointed at Cas.

Cas struggles up onto his knees, his hands go up in the air quickly, “Dean, it’s me…” he mutters as quiet as possible.

“Cas…, dude…” Dean’s annoyed stare softens when he realizes it was Cas, “What are you doing?” he said, eyeing Cas on the floor.

Dean gets out of bed quickly and walks over to him helping him up before dragging him over to the bed and sitting down. He rubs his eyes.

“Cas, buddy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked quietly.

“Couldn’t sleep…” he muttered.

“Again? You are still having a hard time getting the concept of being human aren’t you…?”

“Well Dean, not really. I understand everything, it’s just I find myself struggling to sleep…” Cas said, “No matter how tired my body feels, I just can’t get to sleep…”

“Well, Cas…,” Dean paused as he yawned… “You can try lying down in here with me, if it’s comfort your missing, or someone being around…”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Of course, Cas. Come on, get comftable.” Dean now said, making himself comftable in the cacoon of blankets.

*30 minutes later*

Dean is awoken again, when he feels the bed shifting beside him every time Cas moved or turned over restlessly. Dean cracked open an eye, looking at Cas shifting, and groaning when he can’t get comftable.

“Cas, you okay man?” Dean said softly.

“I can’t get comftable Dean…” Cas replied with a little whinge.

Dean knew of something that would give the newly become human a little relief. Dean remembered, when they went on long drives in the Impala, Cas always fell asleep, so Dean decided they were going to go for a little midnight drive.

“Come on, Cas. Get up. Go get dressed.” Dean said quickly before rolling out of bed and switching on a light.

Cas shields his eyes quickly at the sudden lighting, “Where we going Dean?”

“You’ll see.” Dean grinned at him.

Within 5 minutes they were seated in the Impala. Dean had put a blanket in the car, just in case Cas got cold. Dean began to drive happily with the soft sound of Metallica through the speakers. Meanwhile Cas enjoyed looking out the window admiring the lights and giggled every time they went over a little bump.

“You know something Dean?” Cas said softly.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean replied.

“Being human isn’t all that bad… I am quite enjoying it…” Cas admitted.

“Well that’s good, Cas.”

Cas murmured softly, and he looked out the window once again. It was another hour before the movement of the car was finally making Cas feel sleepy. Cas shifted so his head was on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked down at Cas a little while later to notice that his idea had worked. Cas had been lulled to sleep by the car ride. Dean smiled to himself, he was happy, he was able to help Cas. Dean drove until he couldn’t drive anymore, his eyes just about to close again to sleep. He pulled the Impala to the side of the highway, ceasing the engine, and praying Cas wouldn’t wake up. Dean slowly pulled the blanket up over Cas’s shoulders before settling down beside him, resting his cheek on Cas’s head. Dean soon fell into a semi-deep sleep listening to Cas’s soft grunts and snores.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED – GET HUMAN CAS TO SLEEP!

The End :)

 


End file.
